


Like This

by Kalloway



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Did you ever think high school would be like this?"





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

> drabblesoup, 'alien nation', July 29, 2018

Saionji leaned across the car's hood to tangle a hand loosely in Touga's hair. 

"What is it?" Touga questioned as he reached back to tug on a few of Saionji's curls. This had been even more odd than usual and sometimes, Saionji did his best to be hard to read. 

That is, Touga expected he knew. 

"Did you ever think high school would be like this?" Saionji questioned after a long moment. "I mean, really like this and not... Different, I suppose." 

Touga couldn't really shrug, mostly due to his position. 

"Did you ever think it wouldn't be like this?"


End file.
